Akeria/Relationships
Coven Members CHASE Akeria meets the fallen angel first, when she finds him, after he has had his wings stripped. They agreed that covens shouldnt be just of one species that they should involve a multitude of species. Akeria and the fallen have an interesting relationship, they are not romantically involved but she cant help but think of what if. They stumble upon the immortal and besically adopt her into the coven. EVERETT&DANTE ''"You know if my brother didn't want to stay I would be ou''''t of here"''''' ''"Leave then no one's stopping you"'' ''"Oh bite me leech"'' ''-Akeria and Everett. '' With the werewolves, it stared off quiet hazy and they can still be on there guard with her at times but Dante easied up as soon as they began to settle in, although Everett and Akeria had a fighting confrontation before they gained respect for each other. Everett had always show no respect to Akeria and thought vampires and werewolves were not meant to be friends but when things got down to it after a fight Everett believed Akeria could hold his back. INGRID&REAGAN With the faeries the relationship is one of moral respect. they get on with her and help out whenever it is needed but stay out of the way. Ingrid has a job in a bar during the evening to help with costs but Reagan is believed to be too faerie like to work in the community although he will help with the clubs bar if they need it. But Akeria tries to help chase keep them out of the way. It's not always easier especially since Raegan normally stirs up a fuss but it's a job she is willing to do. FALCON/LOKI With the warlock, he openly enjoys her company and respects her as there leader, he inserts random jokes and sexually comments like he does with most of them and loves to play coy especially with her. But when it becomes serious the Warlock can quickly jump into action and follow her orders, Falcon/Loki helps bring an income into the house without working in the club and Akeria can't help but be thankful for him to that as well. CORONA ''"You ready to get drunk under the table Black eyes?"'' ''"Just try me leech"'' ''-Corona and Akeria. '' Corona the demon, and her get on very well, they both have that dark quality of a relationship and could be see as best friends by the way the act although i would not bank on them trusting each other except in a fight. Corona and Akeria are two of the group that go to the club regularly together. Which makes them spend a lot of time together and their bond is more one like sisters, they seem to trust each other more than most although it's not always what it seems with those two. EMBER Lastly the Immortal, With Ember it was Akeria that led her to join the coven. She had told her it was a safe place to live and it wasn't like all the other covens and since Akeria had originally saved her from a vampire attack, Ember trusted her more than the other members of the Coven. Akeria is more like a mother figure to Ember because she is always looking out for her and is trying to keep her out of trouble. Other Species Gabriella Blackwell Nicolas Casade Katriss Johnston=